Legion Music Video: Feel Like Makin' Love
by JudeDeluca
Summary: Mon and Tas spend the night at a karaoke bar, where Mon gets goaded into doing a rendition of Feel Like Makin' Love for the hungry audience. The things people do for love, especially when their girlfriend has a lead pipe.


Disclaimer: I do not own Legion or this song.

If I play my cards right, I might be able to get a pic out of Sketch Lad by threatening not to post this on Legionworld for the "Dance" exhibit. I'm so evil, giving you girls so much fanservice. Feel Like Makin Love is property of Bad Company.

Somehow, I feel dirty. Is this worth trying to get a grunge rock pic of LL? Hmmm.

* * *

**Legion Music Video:**

**Feel Like Makin' Love**

Starring:

**Lar Gand**

8 PM. The Singing Superhero Karaoke Bar.

The place has its usual number of clientele at that hour. Two of whom happen to be Lar Gand and Tasmia Mallor, Mon-El and Shadow Lass. The blue-skinned beauty with the black hair is wearing a short black skirt and top. Mon is wearing a red shirt and shorts.

"Tas, honestly, this doesn't seem like a good idea." Mon said, worried about being two active Legionnaires being seen in public.

"Come on, Mon. After all that's been going on both of us need to loosen up for a night." Tas told him.

"But a karaoke bar?" He asked as she sipped her drink.

"It was my choice."

"I would've gone anyway. You, um, didn't have to bring the lead pipe." Mon said, eyeing the long lead pipe she refused to let go of. Lead being to a Daxamite what kryptonite is to a Kryptonian.

"I know. This was to make sure you're wearing the thong. You ARE wearing the thong, right?" Tas said, eyeing him suspiciously. He sighed.

"Yes and the damn thing's bunching up on me." He said uncomfortably.

"You're a Daxamite, suck it up."

The last singer has finished her round.

"Okay now, do we have any contenders?" Someone asks.

People begin raising their hands wildly.

"Ooh, me! Me!"

"No me!"

"Hmm, how about… you, sir!" The man with the microphone asks as a spotlight shines on Mon.

"Huh, me?" Mon asks oh-so-innocently.

"Come on up!" The man with the microphone tells him.

"But, I-"

"Go on, Mon. Shine like a star." Tas says, smiling.

"Tas, I-"

He's cut off by Tas's pipe.

"I said, "shine like a star"."

Quietly he gets up on stage. There's some feedback from the microphone. He looks at the other clubbers.

"Um, hi. I'm Lar Gand. Any, uh, any-"

People begin screaming requests.

"I'M THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND!"

"I'M THIN AND GORGEOUS!"

"THE TIME WARP!"

"FEEL LIKE MAKIN' LOVE!"

"I think I'm gonna go with that last one." Mon says in an effort to shut them up.

"Woo! Eat it everyone everywhere!" The one who made the request shouts. Mon motions for someone to bring the lyrics up on the TV screen on the stage. The music starts.

"So, it goes a little like…"

_Baby, when I think about you, I think about love._

_Darlin, couldn't live without you, and your love._

_If I had those golden dreams of my yesterday_

_I would wrap you, In the heavens_

_And feel it dyin (dyin, dyin) all the way_

_I feel like makin_

_Feel like makin love _

_Feel like makin love_

_Feel like makin love_

_Feel like makin love to you_.

"You like that?" Mon asks the audience.

"TAKE IT OFF, BABY!"

"Later, Tas."

Mon continues to sing. And the girls in the audience are completed drinking in the way he moves and gyrates. And he said he didn't want to. The girls especially are enjoying him move around. And thankful the brought cameras.

_Baby, if I think about you, I think about love._

_Darlin, if I live without you, I live without love._

_If I had the sun and moon, and they were shinin, __I would give you both night and day_

_Love satisfyin_

_I feel like makin_

_Feel like makin love_

_Feel like makin love_

_Feel like makin love _

_Feel like makin love to you_.

Mon is getting ready for the last bit. Everyone's waiting. He's sweating. He's enjoying himself. People are swaying to the music and crying. Tas can see his well-toned outline through his shirt. She's grabbing the lead pipe so hard she bends it in half.

_And if I had those golden dreams of my yesterday_

_I would wrap you, i__n the heavens_

_And feel it dyin (dyin, dyin) all the way_

_I feel like makin_

_Feel like makin love_

_Feel like makin love_

_Feel like makin love_

_Feel like makin love to you_.

The audience claps as the song ends. Someone's holding a lighter in the air.

"Thank you! Thank you! That was fun. I'd like to thank my girlfriend, Tasmia Mallor. Can we get a light on Tas? Tas?"

Mon looks over to where he was sitting, and see Tas has passed out. From joy.

…

"Tas? Tas you alight? You coming to?"

Tas's eyes twitch open, and she sees Mon standing above her. She's wrapped up in a blanket.

"Ohhhhh, my head." She moans.

"Easy girl. You've got quite a nasty bump on your head." Mon tells her.

"I do?"

"You passed out. Don't you remember?" Mon asks.

"Remember? Oh, yeah." It comes back to her.

"You do?"

"At the bar. Ugh. I can't believe I-"

"The bar?" Mon asks, confused.

"Yeah, I-"

"No no. You didn't bump your head at the bar. You came to a few minutes after." He informs her.

"I did? Then, how'd I-"

Tas stops when she realizes Mon is only wearing the thong, and she's not wearing anything. Thank God she's covered by the blanket. A shame though, to hide those perfect, perky blue breasts, and those long gorgeous legs, and that, well, certain beautiful thing that isn't polite to mention in this kind of fic. But of course, we can mention Mon in that tight black thong with his bare muscles, abs and eight pack, with legs powerful to crush open a skyscraper building with one twitch. Between those two it's hard to decide who's the hotter one.

"You hit yourself on the headboard. I told you we should've moved that thing." Mon scolded her.

"So, then, we-"

"Six consecutive times." He says, smiling.

"Oh! Oh, good. Now, I may die happy." Tas sighs.

"You aren't dying, Tas." Mon flatly tells her.

"Why must you ruin my moment?" She asks him.

* * *

Yes it is.


End file.
